The protein structure of the hair is denatured by environmental factors such as uv exposure; physical factors such as heat, friction, and dryness caused by hair dryers, pressing combs, flat-iron straighteners, and so on; and chemical agents such as hair dyes, perms, relaxers, and other hair breaching agents, leading to obstruction of the hair cuticle, decreased water content, degradation of keratin proteins and other constituents of the hair, or the like. The damaged state of the hair leads to splitting of the hair and breaking of the hair, drying out of the hair, decreased elasticity, etc.
The cosmetic industry has traditionally treated these problems using silicones, fats and oils, amino acids, polyols, etc. However, the benefits of standard conventional treatments have shortcomings in scope of treatment and are not beneficial for a broad range of hair and skin conditions.
The present invention contains water-soluble silk protein, which deposits onto the skin or the natural hair keratin to provide a smooth and durable film to provide added strength for protection against environmental, chemical, and grooming associated damage. Furthermore, cationic polysaccharides, including but not limited to chitosan and its corresponding derivatives, bind to human skin and hair and provide damage control by binding to the amino acids comprising the hair when the hair has been damaged by surfactants, dyeing, and perming. The seed oils present in the emulsions provide a moisture barrier and act as carriers of the nutrients into the pores of the hair and skin.
Botanical extracts contain polyphenols, among other actives, which contribute to a wide range of medicinal qualities such as Anti-inflammatory effect, Anti-cancer effect, Potent DHT inhibitor, stimulant, among others. For example, the bark and roots of Myrica rubra contain essential oil, triterpenes (taraxerol, myricadiol), gallic tannins and flavonoids (myricetin and dihyidromyricetin). Among them, myricetin is the standardized compound in the extract which is astringent and stimulant, and has anti-inflammatory and anti-cancer effects.
Botanicals, such as Myrica rubra extract, rosehip extract, and green tea extract, contain flavonoids which are naturally occurring phenolic compounds, found in plants, that exhibit a variety of biological activities, including suppression of inflammation, cancer chemoprevention, and protection from vascular disease.
Compounds such as organic anthocyanins and other plant pigments are found in the hibiscus, in addition, relatively large amounts of the oxalic, malic, citric-12% to 17%, and tartaric acids are also found. The herb also contains very appreciable quantities of many water soluble mucilaginous polysaccharides in high proportions to the total volume. These water soluble mucilaginous polysaccharides coat and protect the hair and skin.
Furthermore, the combination of amino acids, polyol, D-ribose, polysaccharide, and fatty acids are expected to increase oxygen uptake of the hair follicle with the result of stimulating the metabolic processes of the hair follicle leading to reparation of damaged follicles. While the cationic polysaccharides and the silk proteins bind to the hair thereby controlling damage to the hair.
Both oil/water (O/W) emulsions and water/oil (W/O) emulsion systems have been prepared. O/W systems are formulated for the treatment of dry skin and hair conditions. W/O based systems are formulated for skin and hair which is excessively dry damaged, and porous, which require higher concentration of follicle-penetrating oils.